


Barbed Wire

by foggysundays



Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Play (mild), Bottom Dean, Breathplay, Daddy Kink, Derogatory Language, Dom/sub Undertones, Homophobic Language, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggysundays/pseuds/foggysundays
Summary: A fill forthis prompt.Dean runs into Negan and yeah, the guy might be a bit crazy, but he also looks too much like John to let the opportunity pass.





	Barbed Wire

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t watched the Negan episodes yet, so all of this is solely based on the YouTube clips I watched (For research purposes of course! Not at all to ogle JDM). So apologies for maybe writing him out of character!  
> 

He was kneeling on the floor naked as the day he was born, back ramrod straight, head bowed obediently, his clasped hands resting just above the swell of his butt.

The other man was circling him slowly, his eyes seemingly burning wholes into his skin as they devoured every inch of him – a predator waiting for the right moment to pounce, to _use_ him, to _own_ him. He felt his cock swell under the silent scrutiny even as his cheeks flushed in shame, every instinct telling him to cover himself up, to move into a less vulnerable position, because right now he was on full display, nowhere to hide, no chance to fight back if an attack came.

He nearly flinched at the first touch of sharp metal to his right hip but managed to stay still despite the tensing of his muscles, his body waiting for the inevitable pain and slumping in disappointment when the thin metal spikes only scratched lightly at his skin as the baseball bat moved slowly up and down his flanks. Lucille paused for a moment, her teeth dangerously close to his groin, only lingering long enough for him to notice the threat. Then she moved higher, over his stomach and chest, the pressure increasing to the point where the spikes broke his skin, tiny drops of blood adding to the freckles there. This time he couldn’t help but moan as hot, white pleasure pooled in his guts, his cock going from half-hard to a full salute in seconds.

His reaction earned him a dark chuckle and suddenly the deadly weapon pressed insistently against his throat, forcing his head upwards to escape the sting of the barbed wire. He was not fast enough though. One of the spikes nicked the skin below his jaw deep enough to cause blood to swell up and trail down his chest, grazing one nipple but losing its way in the fine hair on his lower stomach.

“Just look at you, boy. So eager to let me hurt you, taking it like the good little soldier you are, huh?”

A hand grabbed his hair and yanked his head back sharply until his neck was stretched at a painful angle. He bit back any sounds of pain and met the penetrating gaze of the other man evenly, the dark smirk on Negan´s lips just adding to his arousal. _Fuck_ , the guy looked exactly like his father - from his leather jacket to his deep voice and the confident way he handled his weapon.

It was like coming face to face with John Winchester again.

Sure, there was more salt than pepper in this man´s beard, his hair was slicked back in a way his father would have hated, and Negan was full of cruel arrogance and lunacy where John had been calm confidence and revenge. But the illusion was enough - enough to allow him to indulge in all those dark desires he had never dared act on before meeting his father´s double.

“You´re dying for it, aren’t ya? Already so fucking wet and Daddy hasn’t even touched you yet. I knew my girl Lucille would get you all hot and bothered, boy. That lady knows how to drive a guy fucking crazy, one of her many talents.” Another slow drag of wire against his throat, more blood oozing up from the tiny cuts. “You better fucking treat her with respect, bitch. The last idiot who thought he could fuck with her really didn’t like the consequences.”

The pressure of the weapon disappeared only to be replaced by a gloved hand, body-warm leather smearing the blood all over his skin and gripping his throat tightly, making it difficult for him to breath. Negan leaned in then, close enough to share breath, close enough to _kiss_ – not that the older man would ever allow that to happen, their little arrangement was not intended to have room for such niceties. Instead, two fingers pressed against his lips and deeply into his mouth, triggering his gag reflex before he could adjust to the intrusion, the taste of worn leather and the metallic note of his own blood invading his senses.

“ _Suck_ , my little slut. Get them all fucking wet and shiny.”

He did exactly that without a second thought, his tongue tracing the broad digits just the way he would if it was a cock inside his mouth and not just fingers. _God_ , he really hoped he´d get to suck the older man off tonight… The thought alone had him chocking back a moan and redouble his efforts, _anything_ to get Negan to give him what he wanted.

“Oh, I know exactly what you´re doing, boy. Already begging for Daddy´s cock like a whore, aren’t you?” The other man pulled back and chuckled darkly at his low noise of protest, the hand in his hair tightening its grip even further. “Stop being a fucking brat or I´ll tie you up until you can´t move a damn finger. Then I´ll fuck your tight little ass until you´re begging me to let you come. But trust me, you fucking _won´t_. I´ll keep you like that for _hours_ until you´re out of your freaking mind and so full of my come, your ass will be leaking for weeks. I´ll send you back to your little brother just like that, raw and fucked out and so desperate to come, you might even jump _his_ bones.” A belt buckle clinked loudly in the silent room, the rustling of fabric, a zipper being lowered. “You´d love that, wouldn’t you? Your own giant incestuous fuck fest, bending over for your Daddy _and_ your little brother like the freaking slut you are.” Negan slowly pulled his cock from his jeans, stroking it teasingly a few times, just out of Dean´s reach. “What would little Sammy say if he could see you like that, huh? Do you think it would turn him on? Or would he run, ditch your pathetic little ass as quickly as he could, too disgusted by his cockslut of a brother to look you in the eyes ever again?... Does he know, Dean? Did you ever tell him that you´re fucking lusting after your own freaking father? Did you ever tell him what a sick little bastard you are?”

He could do nothing but shake his head furiously – Sam could _never_ find out, could never know how utterly twisted and disgusting he really was. He´d run, just like Negan had said. Run and never look back and Dean just couldn’t live with –

His frantic thoughts were cut off by the older man stepping closer, barley giving him time to open his mouth before a thick cock was pressing all the way in, not stopping before the head was deep in Dean´s throat, his nose pressing into the short pubic hair at the base.

“Fuck yeah, bitch, so freaking hot and wet for me!”

Strong fingers dug into his scalp again and there was not much he could do except relax his throat as best as he could and just _take it_ as Negan began to fuck his mouth in earnest, the sharp thrusts of the other man´s hips shoving the swollen length deep enough to cut off his air supply.

“Look at you giving it up to me, whore. Sucking Daddy like a fucking pro! _Shit_ , boy, that´s it!”

The man didn’t let up for a second after that, using his mouth just as a pleased without any regard for his comfort, all the while raining insults and taunts down on him and _fuck_ , he was so fucking close already. His balls drawn up so tight they freaking hurt, his dick ready to burst without anyone really touching him at all. The only thing holding back his orgasm right now was the knowledge that Negan would make him pay for it if he came without explicit permission. Been there, done that – it hadn´t been pretty. Normally it wouldn’t even be that bad, but they had another hunt lined up and he needed to be on his a-game for that – it´d be rather embarrassing to die because he was too fucked out to freaking walk straight.

 “Get up, on the table, c´mon!”

Negan pulled back and out, watching hawked-eyed as Dean scrambled to stand on shaking legs, stumbling towards the sturdy oak table and bending over it, ass on full display, thighs spread wide in open invitation.

Lucille was laying right beside him – Negan´s obvious obsession with that weapon was kind of creepy and Dean had dealt with enough monsters in his time to recognize that the older man was walking a fine line between humanity and the abyss beyond. It wouldn’t take a lot to push him over.

Harsh hands manhandled his legs even further apart and then there was the delicious pressure of fingers spreading his butt cheeks and teasing at his rim. A second hand gripped his cock and stroked it a few times to spread the pre-come. “Dean, Dean, Dean… You´ve been drooling all over yourself again like the insolent child you are! All wet just from sucking cock… I bet you could fucking come just from the feeling of my dick pounding your throat, I wouldn’t even have to touch you!” Dean moaned as two slick fingers suddenly pressed inside, the burn of the stretch making his hips jerk backwards. “Did your Dad ever allow you to suck him off? That bastard didn’t even know, did he? Had no fucking idea that his faggot son was _dying_ to swallow down his cock, that his perfect little soldier was freaking bending over for just about anyone, pretending it was his father´s dick up his ass.” Three fingers now, all of them roughly pounding into him, stretching him just enough to take the wider girth of the older man´s cock. “Well, his fucking loss. Your ass is _mine_ now, you´re _my_ little slut, aren’t you, boy?” The fingers were pulled back, leaving him empty and clenching around nothing, his eyes firmly fixed on the far wall as he listened to the wet sounds of Negan lubing up his dick.

It still hurt when he pressed in, the preparation not enough to make the whole thing comfortable for Dean and for a moment he was gasping for breath and blinking away tears, hands gripping the edges of the table so hard his knuckles turned white. Holy _fuck_ , it was good! So, so _good_!

He relished the pain, the way his ass and lower back were buzzing with it, absolving him at least somewhat for craving this as much as he did. Then Negan began to move; sharp, forceful thrusts that fucked the air out of him and made the table screech in protest.

“Fucking beautiful like this, isn’t he, Lucille?” A sharp slap on his left cheek had him grunt in pleasure-pain, but Negan only laughed. “Needy little bitch, so eager for Daddy´s cock.” The movements of his hips sped up, obscene wet sounds and the slap of skin against skin filling the room. Dean couldn’t help but moan when his cock rubbed against the rough surface of the table – he needed _more_! Harder. Faster… But the other man was still only teasing, enjoying every second of his frustration. This was another little game of theirs, a battle of will, Negan wanting to see him break and him refusing to do so.

Not yet, at least. He´d be begging for release before the end, no doubt about it.

He always did.

Hands were fondling the meat of his ass again, pulling his cheeks apart to expose his stretched-out hole – He could almost feel Negan´s eyes on him as the other man watched his cock push in and out of him, leather clad fingers teasing at the rim and circling the straining muscle.

“Fucking whore, taking it like a champ. So pretty, hanging off Daddy´s cock… like you were fucking made for it!” Another finger pressed in next to the thick girth of the dick up his ass, opening him up just a bit more. “I can´t believe how damn tight you still are, after all that fucking you should be loose like a freaking pussy.” The finger went deeper, roughly searching until – _Fuck_! Dean keened and pressed back against the touch, the rough pressure against his prostate exactly what he had been hoping for. “Found your little g-spot, didn’t I, boy?” Negan barked a laugh and pulled his finger out again. grabbing his hips in a bruising grip to hold him still while he started to fuck him in earnest, the end of the table banging against the wall with the force of each thrust. Soon they were both panting with the effort, the pleasure in his guts building to the breaking point, but he still didn’t have _permission_ , he had to hold back, to wait until his Daddy told him it was okay.

“Turn around, up on the table.”

Dean silently cursed the other man´s ability to read him so well, but did as he was told. Negan was back on him in a second, pounding into him mercilessly, the changed angle making him see stars.

“You know the rules, boy. You come on my fucking cock or not at all! No humping the damn table!”

There was nothing he could do but spread his legs even further and hold on for dear life as the older man fucked into him again and again. Time lost all concept, he couldn’t say if he´d been laying there for seconds or hours, there was just the hot pleasure of the stretch, of the friction; the pain of the rigorous pounding, the sharp burn of sweat running into the little cuts on his torso.

“This´ what you wanted all along, isn’t it you disgusting piece of shit? Getting off on getting your ass wrecked by your freaking father like the sick little fucker you are. Fucking pathetic!”

It was too much, way too much! He needed to come _right the fuck now_ , couldn’t hold it back any longer, couldn’t wait for one more second.

“Daddy… _please_!”

The man above him smiled, the twist to his lips near cruel as he lifted a hand to press against his throat, cutting of his air supply without any further warning. He couldn’t fucking _breath_ , the lack of oxygen and the pleasure cursing through him making his head swim, the illusion blurring until he was no longer sure if it was John or Negan fucking him.

Hot breath on his face, dark eyes boring into him.

“ _Come_ , Dean.”

And come he did, his whole body locking up as he shot messily all over his chest and stomach, his vision darkening as he fought for breath. He felt like screaming but couldn’t find the oxygen for it, unconsciousness suddenly slamming into him and pulling him under.

His last thought was that he´d finally done it, finally pushed his luck and found his match. Giving himself over to the mercy of a psychopath really hadn´t been one of his finest moments.

Lucille was still laying there next to him, her teeth glinting in the harsh light of the ceiling lamp.

Sam would be fucking pissed.


End file.
